Cars the Series
Cars the Series is an all new 3D animated television show airing on Toon Disney on June 13, 2014, starring the voice talents of Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Bonnie Hunt, Cheech Marin, Jenifer Lewis, Michael Wallis, Ringo Starr, Paul Dooley, Lindsey Collins, Elissa Knight, Katherine Helmond, John Ratzenburger, Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Richard Kind, Madison Pettis, Edie McClurg, Jack Black, Emily Hahn, Ben Stiller, Ice Cube, Dave Foley, Jerome Ranft, Alec Baldwin, Charles Adler, Wallace Shawn, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Kevin Spacey, Denis Leary, Craig T. Nelson, Holly Hunter, Parris Mosteller, Sarah Vowell, Preston Bailey, Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Nika Futterman, Ed Asner, John Goodman and Billy Crystal, respectively. Plot Summary Shortly right after Doc Hudson's peaceful passing away in the events of Cars 2, Radiator Springs has a new traffic court judge named Judge Honda, to take over his place. Lightning McQueen and Mater seem alright with that idea, and Sherrif knows that Judge Honda knows everything, and if there's a problem, they'll always go to his court room. Voice Cast Members *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *John Ratzenberger as Mack, Hamm Car and P.T. Flea Car *Michael Wallis as Sherrif *Jerome Ranft as Red and Heimlich Car *Ringo Starr as Fillmore *Paul Dooley as Sarge *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Frank Welker as Frank the Bulldozer *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Lindsy Collins as Mia *Elissa Knight as Tia *Dave Foley as Flik Car *Emily Hahn as Tiffany and Dot Car *Kevin Spacey as Hopper Van *Dennis Leary as Francis Car *Craig T. Neilson as Mr. Incredi-Mobile *Holly Hunter as Elasti-Girl Mobile *Sarah Vowell as Violet Mobile *Parris Mosteller as Dash Mobile *Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone Mobile *Preston Bailey as Nemo Sub *Albert Brooks as Marlin Sub *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory Sub *Patton Oswalt as Remy Car *Peter Sohn as Emile Car *Nika Futterman as Russell Car *Ed Asner as Carl Fredericksen Car *Bob Peterson as Dug Car *John Goodman as Sully Truck *Billy Crystal as Mike Car *Ice Cube as Judge Honda, Radiator Springs' new traffic court judge *Ben Stiller as Albert Jefferson, a new red SUV *Jack Black as Carlos, the Radiator Springs city bus *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Alec Baldwin as Rip Clutchgoneski *Charles Adler as Wheezy Car *Wallace Shawn as Rex Car *Tom Hanks as Woody Car *Tim Allen as Buzz Car *Zach Galifianakis as Tyler Gremlin *Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino *Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley *Jim Parsons as Rotor Turbosky *Madison Pettis as Daisy, another new dune buggy character *Simon Helberg as Todd *Susan Sarandon as Carla Veloso Memorial Dedications This 3D animated television series will soon be dedicated to the loving memories of the great and talented, Joe Ranft, George Carlin and Paul Newman, we'll never forget their talented voice works. Easter Egg cameos and references ''Toy Story 2 *Wheezy, the little squeeze toy penguin friend is shown in a photograph at Judge Honda's court room. *Woody, Buzz, Slinky, Wheezy and Rex appear as car versions of themselves..... ''A Bug's Life '' *Flik, Dot, Francis, Heimlich, Hopper, Molt, Thumper, Dim and the Blueberry Scouts appear as VW car versions of themselves as well too. *A stone statue of Heimlich can be seen right next to the Stanley statue......... ''Finding Nemo '' *Nemo, Marlin and Dory appear as mini submarines....... *A poster for ''Finding Nemo Dory can be seen at the Radiator Springs Library..... UP *Russell, Mr. Fredricksen and Dug appear as car versions of themselves as well.... *A wax figure of Dug can be seen by the Radiator Springs Fire Department...... ''Toy Story 3'' *Lotso can be seen up close as a wax figure at the Radiator Springs Wax Museum ''Cars 2'' * A bag of hot spicy wassabi can be seen in the background Episode Lists *Season 1 episodes *Season 2 episodes *Season 3 episodes *Season 4 episodes *Season 5 episodes *Season 6 episodes *Season 7 episodes *Season 8 episodes *Season 9 episodes *Season 10 episodes *Season 11 episodes *Season 12 episodes *Season 13 episodes Category:3D animated televsion shows Category:2013 Category:2014